haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hair Education: When drugstore dyes just aren't good enough
It's 6 in the morning right now and I needed something to do. I was looking through this wiki and I thought that I would write another article to help people out there with another hair dye-related problem! As you guys know (or may know now), I am a huge fan of drugstore hair dyes. I am one of those people who just doesn't like going to the salon to spend a fortune on my hair, especially since I have some experience doing it myself at this point. However, there might be a point where your hair color has been messed up so badly where you will need more than what comes in the box. Here's some of these problems: *'They don't have the shade I want.' CERTAIN STORES DO -- There are many brands with many different shades on the market, but there's always a color or two that is pretty hard to find. For example, my mom decided to give the salon a break and save a bunch of money on hair color by letting me color her hair instead. She wanted a light chocolate brown shade. Unfortunately, none of the hair dye brands had the color she was looking for, so I had to make a trip to Sally's. First of all, I just wanted to say how much I love going to Sally's. I feel like I'm in heaven when I go there! But, back to the topic, I was able to find the shade and it came out beautifully! *'The color came out so bad and it needs to be fixed. -- '''This is a really common problem with hair dye.' 'A lot of times people get hot roots because they weren't aware of the rule that hair dye develops faster on the roots because of the heat from your head, or because they applied it to their roots first. There's other factors such as coarse, resistant hair, but those are the common mistakes. If the color comes out too brassy, you will need a toner to fix it. I have never seen a toner in the drugstore, which is why a trip to Sally's or the salon is much needed. Trust me, going to Sally's is the best thing ever! They have all the products you need and guess what; free advice! Also, the price of boxed dyes may be really tempting but if you're really not confident, or you're not so sure if you can fix the problem, go to a salon. It's better to get your hair fixed on the first try rather than repeatedly applying color to your hair. Each purchase of boxed dyes adds up! *'My hair needs more than just one box. -- 'If you have long and/or thick hair, you might need more than just one box of hair dye. Some people have such long hair that they end up needing 3, 4, 5, or even 6 boxes (I'm being so serious! One of my friends needed 6 bottles of hair dye)! In this case, I would really recommend using a professional dye. The hair dye boxes are smaller and they're actually more cost-effective. Just think of it, you only need to by one bottle of developer, and as much color as you need. One big bottle of developer from Sally's is around 5-6 dollars and can last you about 5 boxes of color. *'I don't have the proper tools. -- 'Sometimes your dye job might need some precision. This can mean that it needs a bowl and brush, a color filler, or additive. These things can really make a difference if you need some extra help to fix your hair problem. Trust me, these little things can really make a difference and they all cost less than 10 dollars! *'You don't have the proper education. -- 'Let's face it, the majority of at-home colorists (including me) have never been to beauty school and are just mainly doing it by reading the little paper inside the box or from past experience. A lot of people don't know when to use one color for re-growth and another for already colored hair. Boxed dyes usually say "color roots first and then color previously colored hair". Actually, you're suppose to use a permanent color to lift or deposit color on the re-growth and then use a demi-permanent on the already colored hair. Seriously, don't be afraid to have a friend help! If they know what they're doing, ask for their help! Even better, if they're a professional and/or have done their research well. *'The color is not EXACTLY what I wanted. -- '''Sometimes there's a color that you just can't find with one box. You could buy two box colors and mix them, but I really do prefer going to Sally's for this. Like I said before, you can be very precise with your measurements by getting professional supplies and customize it so that it's just what you want. This also includes using differen't levels of developers. One of my friends wanted bright burgundy hair and I could not find one drugstore dye that had a really light burgundy. I went to Sally's and found Ion's bright burgundy blonde and it was exactly what she was looking for. I mixed it with a 40 developer because her hair is very coarse and thick. Now her hair is a beautiful light burgundy. Also, I don't know about you guys, but I've never seen a drugstore dye with a 40 developer. These are the main reasons as to why box dyes just don't cut it sometimes. I am, and always will be, a fan of drugstore hair dyes because of their convenience and how well they personally work for me. However, there are beauticians in this world for a reason; they are here to help you achieve the color you want. Don't be afraid to let them help! Having your hair done professionally by someone who went to beauty school and got their license is a good thing. If the color goes wrong, don't be afraid to tell them. You're paying them so that you get what you want. That's justy good customer service. Just always remember, you get what you pay for. Until next time, bye guys! Hope this helps! Category:Hair education